


Anything Goes

by CertifiedHyena



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:42:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22586566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CertifiedHyena/pseuds/CertifiedHyena
Summary: When Jason "Hyena" Chance ended up dying in the wasteland, he'd never expect Hell to be more of the same. For an Enclave Remnant turned gun for hire, it was lawless. He'd never expect a simple job offer to lead to much more. Contract killing, that he was used to. Romance? No. A hard partying, bitch of a Hellhound with Syphillis? A bunch of incompetent, incompatible assholes you now work with? Gay mafia Spider Porn Stars with addictions? Maybe Hell is eternal suffering after all.As Cole Porter said. "Anything Goes"
Relationships: Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Male Character(s), Loona (Helluva Boss)/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 380





	1. A Warm Welcome

Jason awoke in an alleyway, his body aching like he’d had the shit beaten out of him. So far, nothing new, Chems, and boozing, would do that. He groaned, a gloved hand coming up to run through a brown undercut. Groggy, he stood. Yeah, he’d been drinking again, passed out somewhere. The soldier tapped the computer at his wrist, a Pip-Boy 2000 Mark VI, taken from a Vault Dweller out of Appalachia. And, instead of a map readout, all he was getting was a massive error message with ‘No Map Available’. “Fuck.” Were the first words of the day. He began to step from the alley, reaching down to the holster at his side, pulling free his handgun, a beauty of an M1911 he’d been gifted by a good friend of his in Zion. Realization hit him like a charging Brahmin, as he gazed on the streets, seeing various... What some would call Demons… Going about their lives in a mockery of what the Pre-War world was like. He’d died, and now? He was in Hell. “Fuck.” Jason Chance, Lieutenant of the Enclave, Wasteland Badass on par with Courier Six, Unkillable Mercenary with 200 years of experience under his belt, the guy that made any enemy of America sleep with the lights on- had died. Ain’t that a kick in the head?

Jason’s first action was to grab the nearest creature, before slamming him against the brick wall of the alley, gun to the fucker’s head. “Ok, shitstain, where am I?” He growled, voice low and scratched, like sandpaper. The demon, looking like a classic devil of red skin and spade tail, paled, eyes trained on the custom built pistol. “I-Imp City, you trippin’ on bad m-meth?” Fear, an unholy being brought to fear. “F-fuck, you’re fresh dead, C’mon, man… I got a wife and three kids, and a girl on the side.” He squeaked out. “Don’t do this, please?” Jason kept his grip firm. “Money, all of it. You fuckers use money, right?” He doubted what he had in caps would be useful here. “Fuck, take it, take it.” the Devil had dropped a wallet, pants now wet from sheer terror. “Ugh. Be a man, it’s just a gun.” Jason mocked the hell-spawn, pissing himself like a coward. “That’s some Exterminator shit. You’re fucked big time if someone decides they want it.” The red creature shaking his head, frantic. Jason smiled, a dark, cruel grin, the scars on the sides of his mouth only adding to his terrifying visage. “Yeah, they’ll have to kill me again, and I didn’t die easy.” The other male had his eyes shut, awaiting his death. Jason loosened his grip, dropping the poor bastard, who promptly turned and ran for his unlife, only to be shot in the back, dead before he hit the ground. Jason pocketed the wallet, noting not a damned soul had spared more than a glance at the robbery and murder, sans one. It was a wolf, to be exact, upright like a human, white fur and red eyes. The beast held her gaze, watching the former soldier with interest. “You want some, too?” Chance turned to face her, grey eyes like ice. “Easy, dude...” She’d taken a step back. “You looking for work? More of that.” Jason nodded, lowering his gun. “You always ask random killers if they want a job?” She scoffed. “Fuck no, but my dumbass boss needs another gun for hire or two.” Jason considered his options: wander aimlessly, with no information, no allies, or, take the wolf up on her offer. “Yeah, sure, how about we grab a drink and get shit set?” Wolfgirl’s eyes lit up at the mention of drink. “Fuck yes. There’s a bar I like around here.” Jason chuckled, genuinely. “Jason Chance, some people call me Hyena.” He offered a hand, this girl wasn’t too bad, at least she was a foot in the door. “Loona. Just Loona.” Loona gave him a once over, before taking his hand. “Jason? Appropriate, killer.” Jason didn’t get it. “Uh, Loona, got a little question for you… What year is it?” He asked. “2019, you hit your head when you die, killer?” Jason took a moment to let that sink in, before reacting in a reasonable fashion. “Fucking 2019?! I went back in time?! Are you shitting me?! I don’t believe this bullshit! Is this some kind of cosmic joke?!” Loona, to her credit, only flinched once, before voicing her thoughts. “You sound like you need to get shitfaced, killer.” She took his hand, leading him off, Beatrice to his Dante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thank everyone reading, first up, yes. This is a Fallout/Helluva Boss crossover starring my protagonist, Jason "Hyena" Chance. 
> 
> First and foremost, in this story, the Courier of New Vegas fame never visited Zion Canyon, leaving an Enclave Remnant to follow that path instead. Chance's life has been brutal, and this will show in the coming chapters. He is, or was, equipped with similar Cybernetics as Conrad Kellogg from 4, because I'm still thinking the Enclave developed such things before the Institute. This has given him the side of effect of not aging at all.
> 
> Until next time, this is CertifiedHyena, your author, signing off.


	2. A Quiet Evening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason and Loona have some fun, only for their night to take a violent turn.

Chapter 2. A Quiet Evening

Shuck’s Pub, a small dive bar on the South side of Imp City, was usually pretty rough, fights were commonplace, but the owner and bartender, a black Hellhound fittingly named Ol’ Shuck, kept things running smooth, as smooth as a bar in Hell could be. It’d had been a quiet night so far, not too many customers. Shuck glanced up as he heard the door creak open. A regular patron of his strode in with a male by her side. The male had glanced around, scanning the bar. The girl leading him gave him a soft nudge. “Easy, Jason.” Which seemed to calm him. Of course, Loona wasn’t the type to come in with a guy, Shuck thought. Usually, it was the opposite. “Loona! Ya crazy bitch, how’s Blitz doing?” Shuck asked, waving her over. “And I see you got yourself a man, too!” The male had chuckled at that. Dressed in a dark leather Jacket and fingerless gloves, with a weird looking gizmo on his wrist, Shuck couldn’t help but feel on edge. When the man made his way over, the old Hellhound smiled, trying to suppress his worry. “What can I get you sir?” He asked, Jason thinking for a minute. “You got any Nuka-Cola?” Shuck frowned, what the fuck was that? “Uh, no?” Jason mentally slapped himself. “Right, Whiskey? Scotch? Vodka?” He’d have to get used to the fact he wasn’t in the Wasteland anymore. “Absolutely, I’ve got a full liquor cabinet and some other stuff on tap. What’s your poison?” Loona had joined him, eager to get drunk. “Fucking beer, I don’t care what kind.” Jason looked over at her for a second. “I’ll take Whiskey, on the rocks.” Shuck nodded, seeing Jason take out the wallet he’d looted earlier, opening it and counting the bills inside. “Fuck me...” He’d muttered. Loona grinned at tbat. “There’s about 1500 dollars in here.” Shuck was grinning now. “So, I figure you for a… Hitman?” Loona was quick to interject. “He’s gonna work for Blitz, crazy bastard’s a good shot.” Loona was vouching for him, Jason would have to repay her. “Yeah, I’m going to be working for him. Call me Hyena.” Shuck had grabbed a beer for Loona, and a Whiskey for Jason. “Hyena? Like the dog?” Jason nodded. “I’m a vicious son-of-a-bitch and real good at scavenging.” Shuck laughed at that. “Kid, I don’t doubt that. Whatcha packing?” Jason had pulled the ornate .45 out flipping it around, holding it by the barrel. “It’s called ‘A Light Shining in Darkness’, and it belonged to a friend of mine.” Shuck took the gun, looking it over, impressed. “Kid, this gun, it’s Holy. Were you a Religious man in life?” Jason shook his head. “No, not at all, I belong here. But my friend, Joshua, he was… Conflicted, but he was probably one of the few people outside of my old group I trusted.” Jason smiled, remembering his time in Zion Canyon, it’d been different there. He’d felt at peace. “Well, this gun, Hyena, can permanently kill a Demon. Normally, when we die down here, we just wake up somewhere, sometimes a few days, sometimes more.” Shuck explained, handing the gun back. “But, it eats at you, you forget things, people, memories, who you are… The worst, they’re husks of who they were, feral, nearly. Another thing you should know, is...” Shuck paused, taking a deep breath. “Hell is overpopulated, ok? So, every year, Angels from the high heavens come down and...” Jason frowned, interjecting. “They kill as many people as they can, population control.” The Enclave had done something similar. ‘Genetic Noncompliance’, controlled exterminations of Wastelanders. His breathing sped up as his mind drifted back to the weight of a minigun in his hands, the enclosure of X-01 Power Armor around him, screaming, begging, crying out for mercy. Mercy he had never gave, hell, he’d relished in the slaughter. 

Loona had tapped him on the shoulder. “Dude, you ok? PTSD?” The Hellhound began to rub his arm. “C’mon, Hell to Jason..” Jason snapped back to reality, downing his drink. “Gimme another.” Shuck merely gave a nod, it wasn’t his business. Let the man deal with his demons his way. Loona had been taking swigs of her second beer. Fuck, he was crazy. Why’d the handsome ones always crazy? Jason had downed the second drink, turning to Loona. The female Hellhound grinned. “So, you’ll pay my tab tonight, right?” Jason shrugged. “Maybe we can work something out?” The drink was getting to him, and he felt another urge coming on. “I was thinking we can slip out back and...” She’d slipped a condom from her pocket. “I haven’t had a good fuck in weeks.” Jason had set a 100 bill on the counter. “We’ll be right back, yeah?” Shuck shook his head. “Not my business, kid.” Jason grabbed his pistol on the way out, leading Loona into the dead-end behind the bar. Loona wasted no time, folding her arms. “So, how’d you want me?” Jason grabbed her, shoving her against the brickwork roughly, prompting a moan from the Hellhound. “Oh, fuck… Just be gentle, dude!” Jason had nodded, lifting her shirt to expose small tits, her nipples pierced. Jason grinned, giving her tits a squeeze. “Oh!” Loona shivered, hands drifting to his pants, groping him. Jason was packing another gun, it seemed, and the horny Hellhound wanted it. “You better fuck me until I can’t walk. Because I’m making sure Blitz hires your crazy ass.” Loona undid his pants, sliding them down, taking his boxers with. His cock sprung free, an easy 8 inches. The girl shuddered, happy not to have anyone too big. “Puppy want her bone now?” Jason teased, earning a nod from Loona. “Puppy wants her bone.” The Human gave her ass a smack, pulling her shorts down to expose a black thong. Loona slipped it off, showing off her pussy. She was tight, and dripping with need. Jason tore the wrapper and put the condom on. For President and Country, he’d thought, I’m about to fuck a Demon. Jason took her, slipping into her cunt, pulling her maw in for a kiss. The Hellhound moaned into his mouth as he breached her, a hand on her tit, tugging her piercing. She broke the kiss for air. “Harder! FUCK ME JASON!!” He lifted her legs, feeling her wrap them around, speeding up his pace, the Hellhound’s moaning the only thing he could hear. He’d kept at it, relentless until he finally came, starting to pull out when he realized Loona was panting, exhausted. She started to stumble before he caught her, tossing the rubber aside. Thankfully, it hadn’t broken. “Holy shit…” She’d muttered in a half drunken, half senseless daze. Jason helped her pull her pants up, slipping his own on after. “So, how was that?” Loona leaned against him. “Felt good.” Jason smiled, leading her to the door inside. “So, we’re going to drink some more?” Loona nodded. “Yeah. Wanna get shitfaced.” Jason leaned against the door, hearing a voice barking orders. Fuck. Cracking open the door, he could make out a Demon leveling a .38 at Shuck, who had his hands raised, but seemed calm, defiant. Jason couldn’t help but admire Shuck, not everyone could be so composed in the face of pain. The Human went for his .45, feeling Loona grab him. “Jason, I know that guy, he’s got backup with him.” Jason nodded, looking back at the Hellhound. “Any ideas?” She nodded. “I can distract them, I mean, look at me.” She teased, pointing to herself. “You put them down.” Jason frowned, not wanting to put her in danger. “Loona, I..” The Hellhound gave him a quick kiss. “Getting all worried about me now that you fucked me?” Jason shook his head. “Relax, I know what I’m doing.” She said. “I’m not all bark.” The Human chuckled. “Alright. Go in through the front, and...” He dug a switchblade out of his jacket, handing it to her. “Keep that, if you can get close.” She nodded. “I gotcha, big guy.” With that, she made her way around to the front, and Jason hoped he hadn’t just signed her death warrant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thank all the people who've given Kudos, viewed, and liked this story so far, it honestly means a lot.
> 
> In case you're wondering, Jason is wearing what's basically a Merc Troublemaker Outfit from Fallout 3/New Vegas. The Inspiration for this Chapter's name comes from Red Dead Redemption 2's mission "A Quiet Time", probably one of my favorite missions in the game in terms of humor and lightheartedness. Shuck's name comes from the Hellhound "Black Shuck" of English lore.
> 
> Until next time, I bid you Vale! - CertifiedHyena


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The situation at the bar is handled, and Jason ends the night in bed with a Hellhound.

Loona had slipped around the corner, and had ran into a lookout, if her teasing “What’s up, Stud?” was any indication, she’d caught the poor bastard unaware, and by the time Jason made his way up front, he saw her, standing over a dead Doberman in a biker jacket, switchblade buried to the hilt in his eye, her teeth bloody from tearing his throat out. “Holy shit.” Jason stared, now a little intimidated, and even more impressed. “Told you.” She smirked. “Mind helping drag this fucker out of sight?” He nodded, grabbing the corpse by the legs, while Loona took the arms. Once the body was dragged back into the alleyway, Loona stripped him of his jacket and boots, a soft “Fuck yes” as she waved a Mac-10 the lookout had. “You a good shot?” Jason asked. “Fuck yeah, about as great as you are with that cock.” Jason would give her ass a swat, earning a soft moan from the Hellhound. “Horny bitch. Head up front, You hear shots, come in shooting.” Loona nodded, giving a teasing salute. “Yes Daddy.” Oh, this girl was going to make him go crazy. Jason would open the back door a crack, seeing 4 hostiles in the bar, one held a shotgun, an older double barrel, with the rest lightly armed. “C’mon, just ice the fucker, boss!” One of them shouted to the dog in charge, an imposing Hellhound missing an ear and several scars on his face. He was taller than Jason, by a good foot. So, they were a gang, made sense, all of similar race. Jason would use the heavy steel door as a shield, taking aim and shooting the leader, causing the hound to drop, and the rest to begin firing back at Jason. Loona would kick open the front door, spraying the room in bursts of 9mm fire. she’d cut the rest of them down, leaving their boss with a hole in his head on the floor. Jason began to sweep the room, training kicking in. Shuck had ducked behind the bar, and had pulled a shotgun of his own. “Fucking hell.” He’d groaned. “Well, I should be thankful you killed them, fuckers were bleeding me dry.” Jason was checking the bodies, stripping them of valuables. “Who were they?” Jason asked. “Just some dumbasses, called themselves Lucifer’s Dogs or something.” Jason looked back at Shuck, seeing Loona was following his lead, looting the bodies. “Any connections?” Shuck shook his head. “Small time, nobodies.” Jason had piled everything on the counter, a few watches, some phones, wallets, jewelry. “Consider this all an apology for the mess.” Shuck was counting it all up. “I’ll take it, if you need anything else fenced, I’m your guy. You think I just mix drinks?” Jason grinned. “I’ll keep that in mind.” Loona was watching. “Hey, Jason, look like a Mad Max reject in all that. Shuck, you got anything in back?” The Bartender nodded. “Yeah, come with me.” He ushered them into the backroom. It wasn’t much, but it was clear Shuck was a hound who could get things. He was looking around, grabbing some clothes from a suitcase. “Here. Will this work?” Jason took the folded clothes, looking them over. They weren’t much, a red T-shirt with a pentagram on it, and a pair of old Vietnam era Tiger Stripe Cargo pants. “It ain’t Fallon’s, but it’ll do.” He’d stuffed them in an old rucksack. “We’ll take you shopping later.” Loona teased. “Wanna come back to my place?” Shuck was shaking his head. “Well, I guess I’ll close early tonight and have the janitor do all the cleaning.” He said. Jason and Loona had headed out, Jason spotting it first, the gang’s bikes. “You know how to ride?” Loona asked. Jason smirked. “Yeah, plenty of times, had an old Lone Wanderer I used to get back and forth.” Loona tossed him some keys, grinning. “Well, stud, time to ride off into the sunset with the girl?” Jason nodded. “Just like the old movies.” Jason found the bike that took the key, a black chopper, and, starting it up, rode off with Loona at his back. Imp City was a lawless place, but so was the Post-War world he’d survived in, and he had no problems avoiding any of the potential fights. Loona had directed him to a beat-up looking house in the suburbs, her Dad’s place, she’d said. It wasn’t much, a two bedroom dump little better than a Chemhead’s squat. Still, it was a roof over his head. Loona had lead him inside. “Blitz isn’t here, probably with his fuckbuddy or stalking Moxxie’s dumbass.” Jason raised an eyebrow. “Oh, Coworkers. He fucks with them a lot.” Jason had embraced her, grinning. “Good, no one to bother us.” Loona let out a soft whine, like a puppy. “He wouldn’t stop you if he was here. I can do what I want, speaking of, I want a fucking shower after all that, join me?” Jason nodded. They’d fucked in the shower, Loona insisting on anal. Jason bent her over, playing with her piercings and slipping his cock into her ass, giving his puppy a slap on the ass, earning a moan from her. “Daddy, I’ve been a bad puppy.” She moaned, “Fuck me like one.” Kinky girl. Jason obliged her, blowing load after load in her, now that they had some privacy. After their romp, they’d cleaned up, Loona washing the blood out of her mouth. Jason had to help dry and carry the exhausted Loona to her room. They wasted no time in cuddling up. “So, what are we?” Jason asked.“Fuckbuddies?” She suggested. “Sure.” Jason agreed. “If we’re dating, that was a hell of a first date.” Jason chuckled. “Killing and drinking, beats dinner and a movie.” Loona was laughing. “Fuck yeah.” She kissed him, rolling over and cuddling in his embrace. Jason Chance slept soundly for the first time in a while. Things were going fast, true, but, so be it. Play the hand you’re dealt, he figured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, everyone thought I was dead, I'm not. We'll be meeting the rest of the IMP gang very soon.


End file.
